


I'm here

by i_bananacake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Sad, Vergil needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: Again, silence took the place of their lines. Vergil did not know how to deal with this type of situation. If sitting in there was Dante, looking at him like that, he would have shouted at him to speak at once and stop bothering, but with Nero, it was different.His eyes studied the confused face of the youngest still staring at the floor."Do you want to talk about it?" He tried, not sure if he could talk about it himself."I… I want to ask you things"
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> This a short fic for DMC5 birthday ^^  
> Enjoy!

Sitting on the leather sofa, Vergil fliped gracefully through the pages of a book he had found in a store on the way home. It was an old romance, full of poetic words, perfect for spending time in the rare peaceful moments on that house.

However, his eyes not only measured the words on the yellowed pages, but also watched Nero's serious face staring at him from across the room, sitting on one of the tables.

Seeing the insistence, Vergil looked up, staring back without receiving any surprised reaction.

"Is something on my face?" He asked in his usual apathetic tone. Nero looked away for a moment, taking a few seconds to answer.

"No…"

Silence fell on them. The younger man looked down with eyes as curious as accusing. Vergil noted, in his voice, reluctance of someone who still had something to say, but was looking for the right time to start.

"Is something in your mind then?" Closing the book and resting it beside him on the sofa, he asked a little less serious.

Nero watched him cross his legs and straighten up his back; looking alike a psychologist when alone with a patient. He felt trapped, but, in this cold room, he found the courage he needed to speak.

"...yes."

Again, silence took the place of their lines. Vergil did not know how to deal with this type of situation. If sitting in there was Dante, looking at him like that, he would have shouted at him to speak at once and stop bothering, but with Nero, it was different.

His eyes studied the confused face of the youngest still staring at the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He tried, not sure if he could talk about it himself.

"I… I want to ask you things" he replied a little ashamed, interrupting himself for a second, but resuming before Vergil questioned him "because I miss V."

Vergil's calm, slightly intrigued face melted away like dripping water revealing the melancholy behind his serious mask. Nero swallowed hard when he saw the man's blue eyes become distant, reminding him of V's face whenever he was sad. He regretted speaking.

Vergil said nothing. He did not know what to say.

"I know he is inside of you… kind… he is you but…" the young man didn't even know how to express himself, trying to speak while moving one hand in the air and the other scratching the back of his neck. "I spent time with him and…" He stopped. His words floated in the air as his sighs filled the room's void. His shoulders dropped to see Vergil's face waiting for the last words. "I miss him."

Finally said, letting out the whisper trapped in his chest. Vergil watched, still in silence, analyzing the lost eyes of a young boy who could not accept the truth in front of him. A cold stab hit his chest.

"He won't come back, right?" Eyes that tried to smile, laughing at himself, followed the question.

Nero felt foolish for starting the conversation, the older one could see it, but he didn't feel the same way. In fact, his heart was beating painfully slowly, telling him that he should answer that. After all, he owed that right of peace to the boy.

"He's been trying hard to be here" His calm, cool voice spoke each word slowly, drawing Nero's surprised eyes. He paused, staring at him, seeing the mixed emotions stuck in that innocent face. "But it hurts." That's all Nero needed to hear and yet it didn't changed the lonely feeling.

Taking a deep breath, Vergil stretched out on the sofa without uncrossing his legs. He felt the air curiously lacking on his lungs as if the restlessness in his mind was suffocating him. He was feeling too much.

"We did everything wrong" he kept looking at the floor, seeing there the memories of hellish struggles that refused to leave his mind. "It's difficult to accept what I have lost and what I have done, now that I'm here" He stopped again and when he looked up, he saw Nero's sad eyes watching him. The lost child feeling his pain. "My heart… is full of regrets."

The boy's face showed a huge " _will you let him come back?_ ”, but Vergil looked away, uncertain if he should answer. His sad eyes turned around seeing the wooden door at the entrance and the red carpet askew across the room. He saw the central table — where Dante loved to take naps on — full of messy papers and his throat burned with flames of pain. _What I have lost_ , he thought.

"But V… _I'm_ here" he spoke and, this time, his tone increased, reaffirming his authority. The sad eyes were determined, shining, staring straight at the boy’s heart. "I want to be here."

The last sentence sounded weak as a request. Nero felt his heart race. Contentment and pain mixed in his mind. He had lost a friend, but now had won the redemption of a lost soul.

"I know it's not clear, but-"

"I'm sorry, Vergil" He cut. The man looked at him, quite surprised, and saw an honest smile on his lips, bringing a strange peace to his broken heart. "You don't need to rush things, you know. I just… I'm glad to know it"

It was not pity that the boy offered him; it was his arms, his own heart. Vergil had lost everything, but, in that moment, he had found a beginning.

"I don't like losing friends so…" he spoke laughing awkwardly and then looked at him with the purest smile he had "thank you for still being here."

**Author's Note:**

> Then Dante broke into the room crying and made them hug each other ಥ_ಥ  
> I feel bad for this fic being so short in such special day, but I’m working on so much and it’s taking a lot of time. Still, I wanted to share something and say “thank you for making this game happen and thank you for so many good memories” ^^  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> also…. vergil dlc when.....
> 
> Twitter: i_bananacake


End file.
